Typical methods and systems for multi-objective optimization may require evaluation of objective functions at numerous points and/or determination of objective function gradients. Such evaluations and/or determinations can be undesirable (e.g., impractical, inefficient, time-consuming, etc.) when applied to wireless power delivery. Thus, there is a need in the wireless power delivery field to create new and useful methods and systems for multi-objective optimization and/or wireless power delivery.